


waffles

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, i will supply this fandom with mudshock the best i can, this made me hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: whats better than this just a bunch of bisexuals making breakfast
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	waffles

Cole groans as the sun assaults his eyes, even through the thick curtains. He tries hard for a moment to go back to sleep but it registers that the bed around him is cold and empty. His partners have been gone for a while, then. 

After stretching, staring at the ceiling for a bit, and rolling out off the side of the bed, he moves to the closet to get dressed in a very worn t-shirt and pajama pants. They didn't have anything special to do today unless they were called in for an emergency mission. 

His eye catches on their gi, neatly folded on their dresser, ready for action, and he mentally pleads to any bad guy out there to just give them one free day. Cole looks to Nya's hair brush, a light blue scrunchie twisted around the handle. He forgoes brushing his hair and settles on pulling his dark, overgrown hair into a bun with the stolen scrunchie.

At the end of the hallway, the smell of breakfast floods his senses. The two ninja worked together in the kitchen, with Nya at the stove and Jay near the sink as he fiddles with the waffle maker.

Jay greets him with a "good morning, sleepy head!" Cole stands behind him, his chin resting on the smaller Ninja's shoulder as he watched his waffle making progress. Once he's on the waiting step of the process, Cole presses a kiss to his freckled cheek with a mumbled compliment on how good it smells and he moves onto his girlfriend.

Her shirt nearly covers the boxers she's wearing, but Cole recognizes them as the ones he took off before bed last night. He hugs her from behind and she giggles at the attack of kisses on her neck. 

"You're wearing my boxers from yesterday?" He questions as his face is still buried in the crook of her neck. Nya smiles and works on flipping the scrambled eggs in her pan, "neighbor kid knocked on the door at like, 7 AM, asking for a slice of cheese. They were closer than my pants." 

He hums, "yeah, probably best not to scar the kID-" he dodges the spatula she swats at him.

"Cut the strawberries, you ass!" 

"Or what?" He challenges.

"Or we just won't have them for our waffles!" She kicks at his leg before he turns to the fridge for the fruit. He moves to the sink to rinse and slice them.

"The waffles are done," Jay tells Nya and he slides behind Cole to grab 3 plates from the cabinet.

"Eggs and bacon are almost finished, too."

"Strawberries have been cut." He adds and barely turns around with them when Jay grabs the bowl and heads off to the living room. Cole turns to their girlfriend, "need any help?" 

She hands him the plate of bacon, "take this and that should be about it, I think."

The coffee table in the living room had the waffles and strawberries, as well as 3 plates with their silverware. Nya follows behind him with the bowl of eggs. Jay calls from the kitchen, "hey, babe, where's the whipped cream at?" 

"In the door!" 

"Ah, found it-" Jay's cut off by the sound of the fridge door closing too hard, "-that wasn't me." 

She rolls her eyes but still takes the syrup and whipped cream can from his hands with a kiss, "Thank you for helping, baby."

Jay takes his spot in the middle, reaching for the remote as Cole already starts making his plate.

"If you put on Spongebob, I'm going to rip off your arm," Nya warns but the blue ninja turned on the cartoon anyways. The water ninja makes a grab for the remote and Jay desperately plays keep-away. 

Jay yelps when Cole leans against him, allowing Nya easier access to his hand, "nobody wants to watch the news while they eat waffles!"

"We've already seen this episode of Spongebob!"

"But it's a good episode! We can always rewatch it!" 

Cole tops his waffles with strawberries and syrup as his partners continues to bicker over the remote and channel they should watch. They're dorks but they're his dorks and he thinks the only thing thats better than being a ninja is being their boyfriend.


End file.
